


Geoselenic

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Updates, Some swear words, Violence, You Have Been Warned, Yveseul, idk where this is going, may or may not finish this, ot12 gonna make appearance eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: When a vampire and a werewolf meet, both new and old connections are formed.geoselenic-pertaining to the earth and moon
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like unfinished fics, cliffhangers, and whatever I mentioned in the tags, maybe you shouldn't read this.

“I haven’t seen a human in years... but I’m not gonna complain, since I haven’t eaten for days...” the half male human, half wolf growled. 

“I’m no human you over-sized dog! I’m a vampire!” Yerim snarled as she showed her pointy canines. 

“Another reason to devour you then. May the top predator wins.” 

Yerim was in trouble. Huge trouble. She knew she should’ve listened to Sooyoung. Sooyoung had warned her to never ever trespass into any other beings’ territory at night, but there she was, standing in the middle of the woods where werewolves thrive. During the day, werewolves are much more friendly and approachable. They can take up the form as a human or a werewolf, but mostly will appear as human because in this state they have more self-control over their nature. However, when night comes, they turn to hunt for prey, and are very aggressive and blood-thirsty. The full moon period is when they take their wild instincts to the next level.

Yerim looked up. She gulped. The full moon was sitting comfortably in the starry sky.

She faced the beast in front of her again. His eyes were glowing red. His teeth were so sharp that it could puncture through your skin and crush your bones in one single bite. He was drooling uncontrollably. He was famished. How could an injured Yerim win over a ravenous werewolf that was at least four times bigger in size, in its wildest state, under the full moon? 

“Any last words, my dear?” The werewolf licked his jaw with his long tongue.

Maybe it was finally time for her to rest peacefully.

Seeing Yerim unresponsive, he roared and leapt towards her. Yerim anticipated the worst to come as she shut her eyes tightly. She waited. And waited. And waited. She could feel her heart in her throat and her whole body was shaking. But the wolf seemed to be taking his time. 

She opened her eyes and saw... the forest. The menacing creature was gone. Where did he go?

She then suddenly felt a tight grasp on her left wrist as she was being pulled away from the scene. Whoever that was pulling her was incredibly strong and speedy, as Yerim was being dragged away effortlessly. She couldn’t see clearly who was pulling her, half was because her bleeding head was getting dizzier, half was because she couldn’t open her eyes properly because the wind would get in them. 

Then, they came to an abrupt stop and Yerim was carried by a pair of huge paws as she was settled down on to the grassy floor gently, leaning against a tree. 

Yerim saw yet another werewolf, with its snout about a few inches away from her face. She’d never been that close to a werewolf before. The creature looked like it was observing her. It’s a bit smaller in size compared to the previous one, Yerim noticed, and its eyes were glowing with the color... purple? Yerim knew werewolves have either red, yellow or blue eyes, but never before had she even heard of the species having purple eyes. A new type of werewolf? Yerim doubted so.

The werewolf had its ears down as if it was shy and timid. Yerim found it actually really cute, and was even tempted to give its nose a boop. But better to be safe than sorry. At least the wolf seemed relaxed and showed no sign of eating her up or something. The wolf then started to lick her wound on top of her forehead, which made Yerim hissed.

To her surprise, the pain came and went just as quick. The wolf then plopped it’s butt on the ground, it’s tail wagging away furiously. Yerim reached out to her head, trying to find the cut but to no avail. The gash was gone. 

A purple eyed werewolf with magical saliva? How wild was this night going to get?

The wolf started to turn to its human form, as its paws and snout morphed into a nose and legs and arms. And it was a she. The girl just stared at Yerim, and Yerim couldn’t help but blush. The girl was really pretty, so could you blame her? And Yerim swore she saw a tint of redness present on the other girl’s face too. 

Awkward silence.

“T-thank you.” Was all Yerim could say.

The girl just nodded her head. Then it hit Yerim. Okay, firstly, did this girl got rid of the monster back there just now? If so, how in the world did she do that? Like, that monster was humongous, she couldn’t had just sent him skyrocketing to the moon or whatever, right?? Secondly, werewolves don’t just close wounds by licking them. What kind of sorcery was that? Thirdly-

“Yes, I tackled him before he could touch you. I kicked him away just far enough for me to grab you and run away from there.” Yerim’s train of thoughts were interrupted by a deep yet soothing voice. The girl seemed to have read Yerim’s mind, based on the confused expression that she was unknowingly showing. 

“Okay, but, how? No offense, but you don’t look like you’re strong enough to just... “ Yerim was bewildered. The mysterious girl just laughed.

“I don’t understand myself too.” 

Before Yerim could continue, the other girl suddenly seemed distress. She got up to her feet quickly and glanced around worryingly. Yerim stood up too. They faced back to back and got ready to fend off whatever that was coming. A shadow appeared out of the corner of Yerim's eye. She turned and caught a glimpse of the attacker, but it all happened too fast.

It was too late to react. She felt a powerful blow and she was sent straight to a tree as her back collided with the trunk with a loud thud. The pressure was so hard it snapped the tree into half. She slid down and fell face first on to the forest floor. 

The tree trunk wasn’t the only thing that had snapped.

The pain from Yerim’s back was excruciating, so much so that she couldn’t move from that position at all. Blood poured out from her mouth and she could hear her heartbeat through her ears. She wanted to shriek, she wanted to bawl, but she couldn’t. Everything was blurry, her vision, hearing and awareness to her surroundings were all messed up. All she could feel was the throbbing in her chest and the earth rumbling beneath her body. The pain was slowly eating her alive. She felt nothing. No emotions. Just pain. 

** _AWOOOOOOO!!!_ **

Abruptly, a howl pierced through Yerim's ears. She forced herself to open her eyes to see what had happened. There was a werewolf lying on the cold ground a few meters ahead of her, blood oozing from everywhere, its paws, its mouth, its stomach. Its thick fur and the grass were stained with the color red, turning it into a gory scene. It was panting and panting, using every bit of energy left in its body to gasp for air. 

The damaged creature turned back, and the girl was seen laying on the very same spot, her long black hair covering half of her face. Her coat that she wore was covered with liquid that ran through her veins. Her chest moved up and down erratically as she struggled to take in air.

Looking at her like this, Yerim felt anger and hatred filled up her void emotions. She clenched her fists and blinked her tears away.

The red-eyed monster started making his way past the girl and towards his goal- Yerim.

“No.. don’t.. don’t.. y-you dare t-touch... her..!” The raven choked on her words. The enemy turned around. 

“Shut that filthy mouth of yours, weakling, before I tear out your guts and wolf you down too. You better be grateful that I have decided to spare your life.” The vicious beast snapped at her, his jaw dripping with blood that didn’t belong to him. 

He turned back to face Yerim but only to find the brunette missing. 

“Come on now, don’t play games. Don’t waste your energy. You know that you can’t beat me.” The werewolf arrogantly announced.

“You’re right. I can’t.” A voice made him turn his head back. Yerim’s feet were hovering above the ground, her eyes red.

“Not in that state, at least.” Yerim smirked. 

Her enemy was about to close the gap between him and her, but Yerim was faster. She flew towards him at full speed. He was about to grab her petite body but she was too fast for him. She avoided his grasp and went underneath his standing paws, now behind the beast’s back. She did a hundred and eighty degree turn and without hesitation, sank her teeth into the nape of his neck. The monster yelped in pain as blood came gushing out, splattering everywhere on to her pale skin, and Yerim bit even harder. He desperately tried to get her off his back. Slamming his body on to the ground, reaching behind to grab her, but he got weaker as the blood in him escaped without pausing, and his legs caved in. Yelping became whimpering, and whimpering became gasping. She released afterwards and retracted her canines as the figure four times bigger than her crashed on to the soil. 

Yerim’s feet were still above the ground, and only meeting the earth when she was sure that he was too debilitated to budge. Her adrenaline rush had halted, and she could feel the pain from her back engulfing her again. Her whole body turned numb, and she supported herself with her knees and hands on the ground. She threw up whatever that she had just consumed, because she detested the blood of her rival. It tasted as horrible as him. Once she was done, she moved away from the vomit and slumped back onto the ground. 

_ Is she ok? _

That was all Yerim could think about now. 

A pair of furry paws lifted the vampire. And there it was, the purple eyes that Yerim got familiarized to moments ago. 

“Please hang in there....” 

But Yerim couldn’t. She closed her eyes, oblivious to whatever that was going to happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said slow updates, but maybe not for now. Here's chapter two that's longer. And when I say vampire attire I mean the outfits that loona wore for Butterfly

Yerim woke up, with no clear memory of what had exactly happened to her. All she remembered was being in unbearable pain, the horrible taste of blood (which was still lingering in her mouth), and blur images of purple eyes. Her back felt really sore, and she couldn’t sit up because her back still hurts like crazy. She was back in her bed, in the mansion where she had been living in after she had turned. The clock showed that it was 7 in the morning. 

Yerim heard some commotion coming from outside of her room. It’s rude to eavesdrop, but just this once, Yerim decided to use her super hearing powers to do just that. 

“I don’t know why, but she has purple eyes.” Another voice familiar to Yerim spoke.

“What?” It was Sooyoung.

“It’s irises are purple. Werewolves’ eyes never contain purple pigment.” 

“Do I look like I care? She had hurt Yerim, and that’s what I care.”

Just then, she heard the doorknob twist and Yerim hurriedly sealed her eyes close, pretending to be still sleeping. Sooyoung barged in Yerim’s room, followed by another lady with short hair dressed in your typical vampire attire. 

“Look at her! How long is she going to sleep? Who knows what did that monster do to her!” Sooyoung’s booming voice sent shivers down Yerim’s spine. Yerim didn’t need to see to know that Sooyoung was red in the face, raging. She hates it whenever Sooyoung shouts. 

“Sooyoung, if that kid is a monster, then what are we?” The other woman, Haseul, was calm and collected in contrast to Sooyoung’s agitated and upset tone. 

Yerim felt guilty for making Sooyoung worry so much about her, so she decided to cut the act and stirred in her bed. Seeing Yerim finally responsive, Sooyoung rushed over to her side.

“Thank goodness you’re finally awake. Are you okay? Does your back still hurt? Just why do you think that trespassing into the forest at night is a good idea? And what on earth did purple eyes do to you?” Yerim was bombarded with Sooyoung’s questions and she didn’t know where to even start answering. 

“God, Sooyoung, let the poor child breathe. She just woke up.” The shorter woman in the room sighed and folded her arms. Sooyoung took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to keep her last remaining bit of sanity. Sooyoung didn’t mean to scare Yerim like that. She was just extremely worried, anxious even. 

She didn't want Yerim to become like her. Not over her dead body.

“I- I’m sorry, I went into the forest out of curiosity. It’s just, I just wanted to see an actual werewolf in its wolf state, you know? And yes, my back still hurts, but it’s not as bad now!” Yerim quickly answered the questions that she could remember. Sooyoung just shook her head and sighed. 

“By the way, by purple eyes, do you mean the wolf girl?” Sooyoung tightens her grip on Yerim’s blanket at the mention of the phrase. Yerim gulped. She looked over to the other vampire, who just simply nodded.

“That thing deserves a place in hell.” Sooyoung’s words were so harsh, so straightforward. Yerim put her hand on top of Sooyoung’s and held it tightly. 

“I promise you, she did not hurt me.” Yerim looked at Sooyoung into her eyes, which made Sooyoung relax a bit. Sooyoung knew that Yerim only uses the word “promise” when she is extremely sure of herself. She will never use the word absentmindedly.

“Ok, but tell me what happened.”

  
  
  
  


“What’s your name?” It was the simple question that everyone asks whenever they meet someone new. The girl who was chained up however, found difficulty answering it. Yerim tried to convince Sooyoung to free the poor girl, but she still didn’t trust her, not even one bit. At least she allowed Yerim to visit her. For a while. With her behind the door.

“You can call me Hyejoo.” Hyejoo, after a while, stated. 

"Okay, Hyejoo. I’m Yerim. About yesterday-“

“I’m sorry. I should’ve seen that idiot coming.”

“... what? It’s not your fault. But hey, I guess we’re even now.” 

Hyejoo smiled. It was the first time Yerim seen her smile, and she got even more beautiful if that was even possible. Yerim shook the thought of her mind. Now’s not the time. 

“Say, why are your eyes purple?” It wasn’t long before Yerim spoke again. Hyejoo’s smile faded away, and the atmosphere turned gloomy. Yerim scolded herself in her head. She shouldn’t have asked.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to." Hyejoo shook her head. She asked Yerim if she had some time to spare. Yerim did.

And so, Hyejoo began. 

“I was born in a hospital, like any other human. My dad left the world when I was three, because of a car accident. And when I was seven, I was disowned by my mum because... my tail appeared, and it freaked her out so much. It turned out my dad was a werewolf all along in human form, and he never told my mum anything. The last words that I remembered hearing from my mum was when she told the scientists that she ‘found this little monster wandering around the streets.’ I... even though I was young, I still felt tremendously upset that my own mother called me a monster.” Olivia began to tear up and started to sniffle. 

“While I was growing, the scientists kept me locked up in some kind of basement. Kinda like the one we’re in right now? But I was locked inside a cage too, which was so much smaller, with little to no space to actually run freely or play around in. ” 

Hyejoo told Yerim how bad the conditions were in the cage, how she was only fed with raw and sometimes rotten meat that she had to get used to, how miserable it was being trapped down there with nothing and nobody to interact with. Yerim paid attention to every detail, not wanting to leave out any information. 

“Then when I was twelve, they finally, finally, let me out of that prison cell. But afterwards it became more torturous, because the scientists treated me like some kind of lab rat. Running tests on me, inserting needles into me, forcing me to eat some yucky drugs, things like that. I- I was on the verge of... dying. On the day I thought was my last, I just laid there, on the metal board, awaiting for my death. Then, one of the mad scientists told me, ‘You’re going to be big and strong again’, as he pulled out another one of his syringe filled with the newest formula. I didn’t try to fight it anymore, so I let him do whatever he wanted. And, suddenly, my tired eyes shot wide open, and I’d never felt that energetic for such a long time.” Hyejoo paused, and suddenly guilt was plastered all over her face.

“But, god, I wiped out all of them. I didn’t know what I was doing, I eliminated anything that tried to stop me. Once I realized what I was doing, it was too late. Blood was splattered everywhere and on everything. I broke out of that place and I ran. Ran into the forest. I stopped at a river and took a good look at my reflection. And I saw purple eyes. I didn’t know what to think of it, even up till now...”

Hyejoo had her head down, feeling conflicted with her own thoughts and memories. She stared at the chains that wrapped her hands and legs. She felt like a monster, some kind of mutated and abnormal animal that wasn’t supposed to be born or be created. Knowing that she could break free with ease if she turned wasn’t making things better either. 

“I... I think your purple eyes are... beautiful, j-just like you...” Yerim stuttered. She knew she would, but she didn’t like seeing Hyejoo sad, or anyone in particular. And maybe she did embarrassed herself by the way too obvious shakiness in her voice, but at least it put back that sweet smile Hyejoo owns. The sweet smile that Yerim likes a lot. 

“Thank you. I guess they are a gift, yet a curse at the same time.” 

The door to the basement slammed open, and Sooyoung called out for Yerim, signaling their little chit-chat was over. Yerim didn’t want to budge, so Sooyoung had to drag her out of the dimly lit place. Not after Yerim ran forward and gave Hyejoo a hug, an action that was long forgotten in her world after so many years of nothing but physical abuse. 

Hyejoo felt like her heart was going to explode. She thought that her heart will only thump if she was afraid, nervous, anxious, or when she runs or swims and things like that. She didn’t know it was capable of throbbing besides all that. She wasn’t doing anything vigorous, neither was she feeling frightened. So what was it that made her heart pound? 

Along with her palpitating heart, a new feeling that Olivia had yet to comprehend follows. 

“Could you free Hyejoo? Why do you have to keep her locked up?” Yerim wondered, as she walked beside Sooyoung down the long hallway. 

“The humans are coming to collect her soon.” Yerim stopped in her tracks. Say what? Hyejoo is going back to the hell that made her suffer all these years? Yerim quickened her pace to catch up to Sooyoung and stood in front of her, staring into her eyes, bewildered. 

"You can’t let them take her! She doesn’t want to back there! Wherever it is.”

“There’s nothing we can do. Besides, I don’t care about her.”

“But I do! If you don’t want to help, I’ll help her myself.” Yerim scoffed and took off, ignoring Sooyoung’s yelling. She didn’t want to be mean, but she couldn’t help it. Thinking about Hyejoo going back to that sick place made her guts twist. She rushed back to the basement, almost tripped down the stairs, but only to arrive with no breathing creature in sight. 

The chains that used to hold Hyejoo in place was neatly piled up at one side, the surface of the wall that the chains was fixed onto was destroyed. Looks like Hyejoo was one step ahead of Yerim. 

Yerim sprinted back up to the first floor and exited the mansion, glancing around the front yard. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, but Hyejoo was nowhere to be found. It was then Yerim noticed that the gate was left ajar, and the lock had scratch marks on it. 

Suddenly, Yerim heard the roaring sound of engines, and she saw a mini truck vrooming towards the mansion. It was the humans coming for Hyejoo. She scurried back inside her home to inform Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung wasn’t pleased to hear that Olivia got away, but she did secretly feel thankful that she had saved Yerim’s life, so she gave in and decided to do the werewolf a favor in return. 

A lady wearing rounded glasses with a lab coat hopped out of the truck and shut the door close. She straightened her uniform and took in a deep breath. She knew that vampires existed, but she had yet to see a real one until today, so she was feeling a bit nervous about meeting one. Her colleagues back in headquarters told her that these blood-suckers may seem intimidating, but nobody will get hurt if they weren’t provoked. With that in mind, she picked up her courage and stepped into the vampire's territory. Shakingly, she gave the door a loud knock. 

The door swung open, and the scientist panicked.

“HimynameisKimChuuandI’mhereforthewerewolfthankyou” Did she just say her name was Chuu instead of Jiwoo? So much for being calm. Unexpectedly, there was no horrendously pale being with canines as sharp as knives standing at the doorway. All she saw was darkness inside the oversized dwelling house, accompanied by an eerie silence. 

“Hello?” Jiwoo tried again, but the only reply she received was her echoes bouncing back from the walls of the hollow passage. Jiwoo just stood there, feeling more and more like this was some kind of joke. 

Then, something covered Jiwoo’s face, she reacted by stumbling backwards and swapped away whatever that was blocking her vision. She felt the material and it was...hair? 

She tilted her head upwards, and a person was seen hanging upside down, as if defying gravity was as easy as a walk in the park. She adjusted her glasses and squinted. Was she going crazy? 

Whoever or whatever it was in Jiwoo’s eyes unexpectedly let out a shrill scream, making Jiwoo lose her footing and she tumbled down the steps. The scream was absolutely ear-piercing. It scared of the birds within the range, and it was so loud that you can hear it clearly miles away. 

The screech rang through Jiwoo’s head and she herself was pretty sure that she’s screaming her lungs out as well, even though the only sound that was reverberating through her eardrums belongs to whoever was up there. 

The ordeal merely lasted for ten seconds, but it felt like an eternity before it finally stopped. Yerim, who was responsible for making the door seemingly open by itself, nearly pulled her hair out. She had known Sooyoung for decades, but she didn’t know that she was capable of making such a high-pitched scream.

Sooyoung did an air somersault before landing on her two feet. Her eyes were red and her fangs were shown.

"Get-“ Sooyoung stopped mid sentence, as her red orbs started to melt back into their original brown color, and her fangs retracted. Her fearsome expression softens. The human’s body was trembling uncontrollably, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. 

Yerim peeked out from her hiding spot to see why Sooyoung suddenly kept quiet. Upon seeing the petrified human, she sprung up and went out. The scientist flinched at the sudden contact with something else, her hands still covering her face. 

“Hey, hey! It’s okay.” Yerim gently rubs the back of the poor lady, which helped her calm down a little. Jiwoo made gaps in between her fingers, and saw a smiley girl who looks younger and very much the opposite of scary. There’s no way it was her who scared the living daylights out of her.

Yerim helped the stranger sit up, as Jiwoo took of her glasses and wiped away her tears. Sooyoung felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Sure, she wouldn’t bat an eyelash when she’s out draining people’s lives away, but for some unknown reason, it felt so wrong of her to frighten the redhead. 

“Miss... Chuu? Right?” Jiwoo just nodded her head, not bothering or daring enough to correct the vampire. Jiwoo wasn’t sure if her face was burning because of embarrassment or because of crying. She just wanted to get out of this horrid place. 

“The werewolf isn’t here anymore, so...”

"Ah! Okay! Please excuse me then!" Jiwoo tried her best to sound like she hasn't almost been scared to death a minute ago. She got up from the ground and dusted herself. She turned to go, but Sooyoung held her back by the arm.

"I- I'm sorry." Sooyoung apologized. Jiwoo rotated her head back and gave her a timid smile. Sooyoung did the same and loosened her grip. Jiwoo took quick steps back to her truck and started the engines. Both vampires stood outside until the vehicle disappeared into the forest. The scientist didn't understand a thing. Just what in the world happened back there? And why was the older vampire so damn attractive? Jiwoo shook her head. 

_She probably uses her looks to attract her victims. Don't fall for it, Kim Jiwoo! _

"Achoo!" Sooyoung sneezed.

"Allergies?" Yerim asked.

"Yerim, please. I'm a vampire."

  
  
  
  
The sun sets and the moon took its place in the sky. Sooyoung was out for the night to quench her blood thirst, leaving Yerim alone with Haseul in the ancient buildings. Yerim was in the library, engrossed in a book. And of course, it was about werewolves. She had already read it before, but she decided to re-read it to pick out the facts that she might had probably missed or forgotten. 

_ Werewolves are separated into three different types: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Alphas have red eyes, Betas have blue eyes, while Omegas have yellow eyes. _

Yerim wondered what color were Hyejoo's eyes before they turned purple.

_ Every werewolf has a mate. Mates are very possessive of each other. _

Yerim wondered if Hyejoo even had a mate. She wasn't your typical werewolf, after all. But she wasn't born abnormal. She became a man-made mutation. Yerim didn't know why there was this tightness in her chest. Thinking of Hyejoo being with her mate made her admittedly felt so... jealous. No, it should be just envy. What's there to lose when Olivia weren't hers in the first place? Yerim facepalmed herself. Now, why did she even care? She sighed. A vampire falling for a werewolf? That's absurd. 

"Something bothering you?" Yerim was a little surprised by a sudden voice cutting through the silence that she had been enjoying. It was Haseul. Haseul was like a mother to Yerim, Sooyoung being the other one. Yerim wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for them.

Decades ago, she was once a human too. She had a nice family, which consisted of her parents and a pet cat (more like a stray cat that she came to adore) named Aeongie. One unfortunate day, due to a fire incident, the village that they resided in burned down, and Yerim never got to see her parents ever again. The memory is still vivid in her mind to this day. The unbearable heat, the incoherent cries, the feeling of helplessness, the life and death situation. Her leg was trapped under the fallen debris, which caused her to be immobile. She cried for help, endeavoring to get her limb out, all under the pressure and high temperature. She was only seventeen at that time. Her parents had heard her, but there was nothing that they could do. Rushing into the flames that surrounded Yerim was only a death wish. 

The fumes contaminated Yerim's lungs in no time, and the lack of oxygen was gradually making her dizzy. Just right before she was about to give up, she felt the log that was pressing down her leg being lifted. Something tugged onto her collar and carried her off the ground, and she felt a wave of cool air hit her face as the surrounding temperature became cooler. She was gently put down on what felt like grass, and something wet and soft was going up and down her face. 

Big and bright yellow eyes stared into her, and Yerim almost passed out. An oversized black cat was not what she needed to see at that moment. The huge panther nuzzled its head against Yerim body and purred. Its fur was so fluffy and soft, just like Aeongie's... and that's when she realized that it was Aeongie. She noticed the scar that was embedded in the feline's skin on the forehead, identical to the one that Aeongie had. 

"A- Aeongie? What happened to you?" Yerim was so, so, confused. She hoped that it was just another one of her nonsensical dreams. 

Her eyelids suddenly became heavy and she fell into unconsciousness.

The following day, she awoke to a brand new and unfamiliar place, and she noticed how grand the room was. This was definitely not her room. She felt something uncomfortable in her mouth that was poking her bottom lips, so she made use of the mirror beside the bed. When she took a look in her mouth, she screamed. Which obviously caught the attention of the other two vampires, who rushed into the room. It took a while for Yerim to catch her breath, and an even longer time to explain things to her. How would you feel if two random strangers told you that you had turned into a vampire, something that you thought only existed in fiction, and that you were almost dead? She either turn, or perish. Yerim refused to believe the reality for the first few days, thought that it was some kind of sick joke, but eventually submitted to it when her vampire instincts started to take over as she tried blood for the first time.

Also, apparently, Aeongie turned out to be a shapeshifter who was under a spell for years, and only broken out of it two days ago after the effect has worn off. Which explained why her size quadrupled the other day. Her real name is Hyunjin, and she had been a shapeshifter for all her life. Yerim had to absorb these far-fetched information, which was so mind-boggling for the poor adolescent. With the help from the three of them, Yerim began to accept who she had became and was even thankful that she could still live in this world. The world that she still had so much to learn about. 

"Nothing much." Haseul raised her brow, clearly not convinced with her answer. Her eyes trailed down to the cover of the book, and shook her head. She sat beside Yerim and gave her a motherly smile. 

"Thinking about her, hm?" 

Yerim couldn't help but blush. 

"D- don't tell Sooyoung about it."

"Don't worry sweetie. I know better to not."

"I get that werewolves and vampires don't usually get along, but Sooyoung just...loathes them."

"It's a long story."

"She never wants to tell me that long story."

"When she's ready, she will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters will be introduced as the story goes on, so anticipate that! And what's up with Sooyoung? Comment what you think about this if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just introducing more members

In the middle of the forest, a panther lurked within the shadows, blending in perfectly with its black hair. Hyunjin heard what happened when she visited Yerim at the mansion. The vampire asked her if she could keep an eye out for the werewolf for the night, since both Haseul and Sooyoung didn't allow her to be out with her spine still healing, and the shapeshifter sprung into action without further questions. Yerim was like a little sister to Hyunjin, and even though she will never admit it, she loves her like her own family. So when the brunette asked for favors, the feline will always try her best to fulfill it.

It took her forever to find the wolf, and she thought that the humans got her, but now that she did, she hid and watched silently. Hyejoo was looking above into the sky where the moon was. Yeah, the moon is beautiful, but was she seriously going to spent her whole night just sitting there? 

Minutes turn into hours and Hyunjin was getting hungrier and hungrier with each passing second. She made a mental note to drag Yerim out to buy her the cat food that humans feed their domestic furry friends with when she gets back. Suddenly, the wolf howled. The call sounded sad and lonely, which made Hyunjin pity the wolf a little. A lone wolf is never a happy wolf. 

_ Are we ever going to join a pack? _

Hyejoo spoke to her wolf, Olivia, and Olivia whimpered. It wasn’t that they didn’t try before, but none of the packs accepted because she was not normal. Hyejoo didn’t mind living by herself, she’s strong enough to survive on her own, but it gets lonely from time to time, and it’s when times like this she longs for companions. 

Companions of her own kind, that is. 

A nearby bush rustled, and the canine got to her four paws. Hyunjin didn't shift at all, but she was all ears and braced for what disturbed the wolf. The rustling got louder, and Olivia eyed on to the target. Her heart pounded nervously.

"Phew, that was a close shave." A female juvenile was what that came out. Hyunjin widened her eyes and unconsciously admired the newcomer's features. She is beautiful, no, she's ravishing. Hyunjin was mesmerized.

"Ah, not another one." The girl bit her lips and stared at Olivia, who was growling lowly at her. Looks like Hyunjin was the only one there that was fazed by her beauty. The raven raised her hands up, showing the wolf that she meant no harm. Olivia wasn't having any of it at first, but she gingerly backed away after a while. She then turned back to her human form to communicate with the other.

"If you're here for me, step back. I am not going back there." Hyejoo stated firmly.

"What are you talking about? Look, I'm really tired and I just wanna go back to my home. Please step aside."

"Civilisation is the other way, human."

"Who told you that I'm a human?" Hyejoo got a little stunned by that statement. She sniffed the air to catch some of the stranger's scent. She definitely did not smell like a human. The unknown girl took a few steps forward and Hyejoo spotted a trail of sparkling dusts that was left each time her foot leaves the floor. Both Hyejoo and Hyunjin were perplexed. Slowly but surely, the girl's body started to ascend into the air, which left both of the shapeshifters' jaws open. Her figure started to shrink, and she turned into what looked like a rabbit. She went higher, and higher, until she dissipated into the atmosphere. 

What the heck just happened?

They were so astounded that they didn't realize that the sun was rising until the first rays of light hits the surface of the earth, and Hyunjin left the scene, darting back towards the mansion. 

Hyunjin turned back into her human form, and stumbled upstairs to Yerim's room. It seemed like her food can wait. 

"Yerim? You won't believe what I saw." Hyunjin huffed, breathless.

Hyunjin firstly told Yerim that the wolf was alright before rambling about the weird(and really pretty) rabbit creature that can fly. Yerim was confused and amused at the same time. 

"Woah okay stop right there, Aeongie. I get it, you're in love." Yerim shushed, and chuckled when she saw the feline blush.

"No I'm not! I just find her really... exceptional." 

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

  
  
  
  
Someone where else in the woods, a girl with dark hair was roaming around the habitat, doing her daily job of making sure that the forest was doing fine. She hummed to herself a melody that the birds always sang to her, as she flew past leaves and vines and everything green. Nature gave her life, gave her a home, gave her the pair of wings that she loves so much, and she felt the every need to ensure that nothing will harm it. Especially those pesky humans. But not all humans are bad. She knows that. 

She stopped by the river for a little rest, when she felt something wet dripping on to her wings. She dismissed it at first, but more and more drops of water came down and when she looked up, she froze. A large body of water came out of no where and gushed upon her, drenching the fairy from her head to her wings to her toes. The water splashed everywhere, moistening the dry soil and seeping in to the ground. It wasn't just cold, it took a long amount of time before the fairy can finally breathe. She felt surprised that she didn’t lose her balance from the pressure and get washed away into the river. Her tongue tasted the liquid that dripped down to her lips and she grimaced. It was really salty. 

_ Flop. Flop. _

She glanced around and saw a considerable number of fishes flopping on the rocky riverbank. What in the world? What just happened was definitely not natural at all. She gaped up to find the source but only received the sun's intense heat that burned her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and scrutinized her surroundings again to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating, that she wasn't going crazy. It was at that moment when she noticed a tail that was longer than the other fishes' sticking out of a nearby bush, failing around madly.

She warily took a few steps towards it, and then she heard it speaking, or more specifically, calling for help.

"Er, hello? Anybody there? Help!"

The fairy grabbed on to the tail and started to tug whoever that was out. She held on to it as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt the unknown creature.

After much effort she finally managed to pull it out, but she was sent tumbling on to the hard and bumpy ground. She sat up and winced.

"Thank you so m- Oh! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" A deep and feminine voice spoke.

"Yeah..." she shook away her dizziness and looked up. A blonde lady smiled sheepishly at her and helped the younger to stand. She noticed that the tail was gone. It was replaced with a pair of human legs. She might had an idea of what the lady actually was.

"My name's Jinsoul! Yours?"

"Chaewon."

"Hello there Chaewon! Do you have any idea how I ended up... here?"

Before Chaewon can say no, the earth beneath their feet started to vibrate. Jinsoul wasn't that used to balancing on her new limbs, so she fell and hit her forehead. 

"I'm okay! Don't worry!" Chaewon chuckled at the sight of the blonde with her face buried in the ground while doing a thumbs-up. What a dork. 

Chaewon got down on one of her knees and touched the surface. She shut her eyes and tried to feel anything that was causing mother nature distress, but she realized that it was something else causing the earthquake. However, she had no idea what was it.

A loud crash. Chaewon's eyes shot opened and she turned to her left. The stones flew in random directions and the smoke made it hard to see what had fallen. Something was burnt. A silhouette of what seemed like a child appeared admist the particles, and it coughed. 

"D-darn, *cough* animal." 

Chaewon hesitated. She swiveled in her place trying to find Jinsoul. She found her peeking out from the river water with her body except her face submerged, like a crocodile hiding waiting for its prey. Except Jinsoul's eyes showed fear instead of hunger. Chaewon signalled her to stay there while she go take a look on what came. Jinsoul shook her head frantically but Chaewon just nodded her head firmly.

Chaewon flapped her wings dry and glided towards the unknown. She covered her nose, not wanting to inhale the harmful gas. 

"Hey! Are you alright?" Chaewon shouted.

Someone walked out of the smouldering fire, and Chaewon was a little taken aback. The person was no taller than her, and she looked younger as well. There was no way she can be a human. A normal adult would've fainted from that kind of impact, let alone a child. The kid had some bruises and cuts here and there, but she was not severely hurt. 

"Oh. Are you a fairy or something?" The kid got closer to Chaewon and squinted her eyes. 

"Guess you're alright."

"Answer my question."

"Yes I am. You're not... human, are you?"

"Normally I'd lie, but I trust you. No."

"What happened?"

"A werewolf thought I was some weakling and tried to eat me. I kicked his butt."

Suddenly, a piercing scream jolted the both of them. They snapped their heads towards the river and Chaewon held her breathe. Oh no.

Jinsoul had her head in between the teeth of a crocodile. The only thing keeping its mouth wide was Jinsoul prying it open with a arm on top and an arm below. Her whole face was red and she clenched her teeth fighting for dear life. Chaewon flited to the river and tried to calm the aggressive animal down. 

"Spare her life, please!"

Chaewon didn't receive a response back from the animal. It was too famished to care. Jinsoul groaned as the gap in between the jaws was slowly closing. She couldn't hold back much longer.

Abruptly, a violent wave of water hit the side of the crocodile like a tight slap across its face and it hissed. Jinsoul plunged herself into the water once it released her. She got to safety instantly and looked back. The fluid was moving unusually, as if it was being controlled. Chaewon did a quick check on Jinsoul. Thankfully, no injuries was sustained. 

"I've enough of animals today!" The girl at the back bellowed as she punched the air with great force, and another wave pushed the crocodile into some distance down the water body. The water came crushing down and splattered all over Jinsoul and Chaewon. One out of the two was a little displeased for getting wet again. But what matters was that they were unscathed.

All of them heaved a sigh of relief. Chaewon grew more curious about that kid now. 

"What exactly are you?" 

"Don't know. All I know is that I can control water and fire and, well, you know, elements."

"What's your name?"

"Yeojin. Im Yeojin."

"So I'm assuming you're the one that made it rained fishes, and a mermaid."

"Oh crap, no wonder the water took so long to come. Sorry, I'm better at controlling water so I channelled all my energy into gathering a huge amount of water and tried to bring it to the battlefield. By that I meant the water from the river not from the sea, so, opps."

Chaewon didn't know whether to laugh or to be amazed. Jinsoul giggled as she patted Yeojin's head.

"Has anyone told you that you're adorable?"

"Thank you Miss Mermaid. You're really pretty yourself!"

"Just call me Jinsoul. Thank you for saving me! From whatever that creature was, and from the sea as well!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dad wasn't really happy when I refuse to be the next ruler. So I tried to escape and almost got caught by the guards, but the water around me started to swirl and swirl and before I knew it I ended up here, with Chaewon!"

Yeojin nodded her head as she absorbed the information into her head. Chaewon scratched her head. What was she going to do about these two? At least for Jinsoul, since she won't go back to the sea. 

"Sorry, but where are you guys gonna go now?"

"Er, good question." Jinsoul scratched her head too and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Definitely no where but here, in the forest." Yeojin deadpanned.

A bulb lit up in Chaewon's mind. There was only one family that she knew who would be willing to take them in. At least, that's what she thinks.

  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, hey Go- I mean Chaewon." Haseul was the one who received the door. She peeked behind and saw two other newcomers. A pretty one with bright and silky blonde hair while the other looked like a rebellious kid who doesn't listens to her parents. 

"Hello, is Yves home?" 

At the mention of the name, Sooyoung appeared in a flash behind Haseul with her inhumane speed. She opened the door wide and gave Chaewon a weird look. 

"Didn't I say not to use that name?" Sooyoung whispered in a hushed tone that only Chaewon could hear. Chaewon mouthed the word "sorry".

"Okay, so this is Jinsoul, a mermaid, and Yeojin, a runaway kid that knows Hydrokenesis. Happened to bump into the both of them in the forest today and they need a place to stay. Do you think they can, you know... stay... here... permanently..."

Chaewon mumbled the last word and Sooyoung had an unreadable expression on her face. Haseul exchanged glances with Chaewon. Jinsoul and Yeojin gulped. Nobody moved or said a word for a minute. Until the metal gates opened again following by a loud "We're home!".

A large black cat with Yerim riding on its back tramped in. Yerim hopped off as Hyunjin turned back. 

"Oh! Hello! Welcome!" Being cheerful and warm like always, Yerim welcomed the newcomers with her smile that outshines the sun. Jinsoul was the only one that waved back just as hospitably.

"Why is everyone just standing here, come on in!"

  
  
"Are you kidding me right now?" Sooyoung hissed as she nudged Chaewon's arm.

"No, I'm dead serious. C'mon, it's not like they're, werewolves or something. Plus, you can finally fill in those empty spaces in your enormous house."

Sooyoung sighed. It's not that she didn't like them. This is her house. Not some hotel that strangers can come in and out as they wish. But she supposed that Chaewon had a point. The mansion is way too big for mainly her, Haseul, Yerim and Hyunjin. It wouldn't hurt to let them stay right?

"WATERRRRR!!" The mermaid exclaimed in excitement and dived right into the indoor pool. 

"Yoooooooo, Yves you're hella rich!" Yeojin whistled.

"Call me Sooyoung, kid." Sooyoung made herself clear. Yeojin did an ok sign before she shot water right into Jinsoul's face with a flick of her wrist. Jinsoul pouted and spit out the water. Nobody but Yeojin burst out laughing.

"Show some respect, kid." Hyunjin, who had been quiet since her arrival, rebuked.

"You're no fun, cat lady." Yeojin talked back.

"Are you sure you ran away from home and wasn't kicked out by your parents first?"

That shut Yeojin up. She clenched her fists and put her head down.

"I don't have parents. I ran away from the orphanage." With that, Yeojin strode out of the room. Jinsoul was about to get out of the water but Haseul was quicker. She went after the kid, leaving the room as well. 

Yerim felt really sorry for Yeojin, and made a mental note to take good care of the younger later on. 

_ Growl~ _

"Excuse me. I haven't eaten for breakfast." Jinsoul awkwardly laughed. 

"Ah! I bought fresh fish from the market just now!" Yerim announced. 

"B-but those are mine." Hyunjin pouted. 

"Sharing is caring, Aeongie. Also, you have the canned food!" 

Jinsoul made her way up excitedly, leaving the floor wet and slippery. Hyunjin immediately grabbed the spare towel on the bench and passed it to the mermaid. She tilted her head slightly to the right, staring at the object that was foreign to her. Hyunjin found the sight rather cute. Oh, what's with her and attractive girls today?

"It's a towel to dry yourself. It's dangerous to leave the floor wet like that." Hyunjin elaborated as she wrapped the towel around Jinsoul. 

"Thank you Aeongie. You have such a cute name." Jinsoul's eyes formed crescents and she gave a toothy grin. 

"My real name's Hyunjin."

"Can I call you Aeongie?"

"N- yes."

Yerim took Jinsoul's hands gently and led her to the kitchen, with a flustered Hyunjin following closely behind.

Sooyoung let a chuckle slip from her mouth. Chaewon frowned. Something wasn't right. Something was up.

"I'll be going now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered what caused the earthquake...  
I don't know if I should complete this :/  
Yeah Yeojin's kind of op 
> 
> And Happy Birthday to Gowon!!


	4. Chapter 4

Flapping her wings frantically, Chaewon zoomed across the land. When the jungle is threatened, she will get this unsettling feeling surging through her. The smell of fire started to invade her nose and it was getting stronger and stronger as she flew towards her destination. And there it was, the black smoke rising up was visible in the distance. 

Here goes nothing.

She held her breath and dove right into the thick haze. She had not sense any humans around, which meant that either another humanoid like Yeojin was discovering their fire powers, or it's something else. Something worse. After she landed, she sent a message back to the mansion with her magic butterfly. Chaewon has the ability to create magical butterflies which send her messages to where ever, and once it reached its stop, it'll crumble into shiny dust that forms readable words behind. Pigeons who? Butterflies are way more efficient.

A fireball flew above her head which was only missing her hair by a few inches. It was really hot. Ouch. She turned her head back and found out what was causing the mayhem.

A Hellhound. 

Infamously known for their foul smell and fiery breaths that could burn the skin of a human within a thirty centimetre range. One could mistaken it as a werewolf on fours, but it is distinguishable by its phantom or ghostly characteristics.

Chaewon wiped the sweat away her forehead. She wasn't sure if she was perspiring because of the heat or the nervousness. This was going to be the first time she deals with a hellhound. It felt like she was beside the sun with all the fire around. She couldn't even take a deep breath to calm herself down because of the horrible smell. The canine showed no sign of stopping with its fireballs, so Chaewon had to do something before it burns half the forest down before back up arrives.

"Hey you!" Chaewon yelled.

"Bad doggie! This is not how you treat the-"

The nasty creature barked and pinned Chaewon down to the ground with a single leap. Its saliva drooled everywhere on Chaewon. It didn't just burn, it stung too. It kind of felt like the dog had way too much of the hottest pepper in the world. Chaewon couldn't budge at all because the Hellhound was extremely hefty. 

No, she wasn't afraid. She was angry. Angry at how this fire dog was going to turn her into dog food without even putting up a good fight. Chaewon knew she's stronger than this, but at that moment, she felt so, so helpless, because there's nothing she could do. She was going to protect the forest no matter what, and who's going to do it if she was gone so soon?

The weight was lifted off her shoulders and the canine whimpered. Chaewon got up on her feet and backed away from the hellhound... hellhounds? No, it's a werewolf. The hellhound snarled and the werewolf growled. The first thing that got Chaewon's attention was its sharp and purple eyes.

The werewolf then roared, as if trying to scare the enemy away, but the hellhound blasted a fireball at it. The werewolf didn't even flinch as it effortlessly deflected it away by swiping its paw. Chaewon's jaw dropped. It doesn't take a genius to know that the werewolf wasn't like the others. Another fireball. It deflected it again. On and on, the hellhound kept firing and every single bomb was swerved. The werewolf leisurely strolled towards the fire dog when it was out of juice.

But then all of a sudden, a fire breath slipped out of its jaws and the intense light blinded Chaewon for a second. The temperature got so much higher and Chaewon ran off for a good minute before it got bearable. She looked back, and she stumbled from the shock. 

The fire seeped through the fur of the werewolf but the werewolf wasn’t burnt. Chaewon couldn't believe her eyes. There's no way any body could withstand the hundreds degrees of a hellhound's breath without turning into ashes first. She was witnessing the impossible. 

The werewolf now towered over the hellhound, clearly wasn't fazed by the fire breath at all. The smell of burnt fur scared the four legged creature, not to mention the intimidating glare that pierced through its soul. It cowered and scampered away with its tail in between its legs, to any where but within the werewolf's sight.

"Oh no, it's gonna burn down some other place in the forest!" Chaewon exclaimed when realization hit her.

The werewolf turned back to her human form.

"Don't worry, I already warned it to zip its mouth shut when its anywhere near wood."

"How did you, do that??” 

“No thank you?”

"I- thank you, 

Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo smirked and turned to face Chaewon. Chaewon could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks. As much as she wants to deny it, she's very sure it's the heat from her body, not from the surroundings. Hyejoo's eyes were no longer purple, and it was replaced by black and deep pupils. No matter black or purple, Chaewon always found herself lost in her orbs. The fairy felt like wiping off that mockful smile from her pretty face though. Or at least, she thought that she was mocking her. 

Before the conversation could continue, Chaewon felt water splashing over her back and almost hit the ground if Hyejoo hadn't caught her in time.

"Oh heyya fairy!!" A deep and familiar voice was heard. Chaewon rolled her eyes. She hates to get her wings wet.

"Erm, am I interrupting something?"

Chaewon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she realised that she was pressed against a warm body. The fairy was so sure that her face had turned evidently red, but she didn't pull back from the embrace. So she ignored Yeojin's question.

"Yeojin! Don't just run off like that!"

Yerim came rushing into the scene followed by Hyunjin. She halted when her eyes met with Hyejoo’s. For a split second, everything else disappeared and all she saw was Hyejoo. Until her eyes trailed down and spotted her holding Chaewon in her arms. A pang of jealousy washed over her. She gritted her teeth to uphold a nonchalant expression.

Upon seeing the brunette again, Hyejoo let go, and briskly walked to the front. Yerim snapped out of her daze as Hyejoo stood before her. The eyes that are intimidating to most softened. Yerim wanted to say hi, wanted to smile, but her throat felt tight and she was too busy staring.

"Hey, we meet again."

No response.

Hyejoo gently grabbed Yerim's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Yerim. Yerim loves hugs, but at that moment she just wanted to get out of it. Because she just might cling on to Hyejoo and never let go. Her skin felt ten times hotter and her head spun. She squirmed, which immediately caused Hyejoo to back away.

"S-sorry! I just, I just wanted to-"

"Nonono! It's not what you think, I was just-"

"I'll never do it again."

Yerim heard the last sentence clearly and tackled Hyejoo with her body impulsively.

"Don't you dare say that."

At that point Hyejoo was no different than a lost puppy. Yerim realized that Hyejoo smelt like burnt charcoal. She pulled back and inspected her all around, back and front. Later she found patches of burnt skin on both of her palms. 

"Did you burn yourself?"

"Er, kind of-"

"You're coming back with me once we're done here."

Hyejoo wanted to protest, but Yerim dragged her to join Yeojin and Hyunjin after they were done putting out the last fire.

"Thanks, all of you." Chaewon said, and Yeojin bowed dramatically. The older shooked her head with a smile.

"Especially you."

The rest turned their heads to Hyejoo.

"Yeah, no big deal." Hyejoo shrugged and walked back in to the forest.

The rest bid their farewells before doing the same. Chaewon couldn't take her mind off the werewolf. Almost becoming a roasted meal for a Hellhound was no big deal? The werewolf did withstood a whopping six hundred degrees and only got her fur toasted. Sure, she had known her for quite a while, but not well enough.

She would fancy another visit to the mansion for answers. And she absolutely wanted to see the raven again. 

  
  
  


"You WHAT?!"

Yerim and Hyejoo were in Yerim's room back in the mansion. Yerim helped to treat Hyejoo's burnt areas while Hyejoo explained what happened back there. When she got to the point on how she deflected deadly fireballs and withstood a fatal fire breath, it left Yerim perturbed.

"Are you sure that you're not burnt underneath?"

"I swear, my fur is pretty fire-proof. You can check if you want."

Yerim grew embarrassed and instantly refused. No way was she going to that.

Yerim was done with bandaging and gave Hyejoo a huge yet shy smile. Hyejoo thanked her with a smile back, and Yerim's heart swelled. She knew she was liking the werewolf more and more, but she felt somewhat guilty. Should she even be doing that? 

A war happened after a dispute between vampires and werewolves, and ever since then both parties had considered each other rivals. Both sides never really had a good relationship in the first place anyways. So why did Hyejoo even bothered to help her that night?

"Why did you help me that night?"

"Why not?"

"Why yes? I mean, not trying to stereotype or anything, but don't werewolves dislike vampires and vice versa?"

"Well, would you have done the same if you were me?"

That got Yerim thinking. She didn't answer immediately. Of course she would, she would've done the same in a heartbeat. Then she realized that there wasn't any specific reason why she will, so she nodded her head wordlessly. 

Hyejoo smiled sweetly. Yerim felt like she was going to faint from the cuteness.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why do you make me feel so... unusual?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Ever since I met you, I have this new feeling. But it's not a bad feeling. I’m drawn towards you, it’s like I want to be near you all the time. Actually I don't understand what I'm saying now so you can just pretend I didn't ask."

Yerim remained silent. Did Hyejoo, just confessed to her without actually knowing what a confession even is? Heck, she didn't even understand what does it mean to like _ like _someone. Yerim was flustered. How on earth was she going to explain a topic like this to someone who happens to be her crush as well?

"I- I don't really know how to explain this..."

"Oh. So you feel the same about me?"

"W-what? Yea- I mean no! I mean, yeah...er..."

Yerim had never felt so awkward in her entire life. Since Hyejoo had no idea what is liking someone, it wouldn't be bad if she told her the truth right? But Yerim didn't want to tell her her real feelings just because of that. She wasn't entirely sure either. Frankly speaking, she never actually genuinely liked someone before, and she would never want to hurt Hyejoo.

Hyejoo was still eyeing on her, and Yerim swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I know what you're feeling, but I can't confirm if the feeling is mutual. What you just described is probably having a crush...on me..."

"Crush? No! I'll never want to crush you!"

"Not that kind of crush. In other words you just like, like me a lot...and...yeah... Oh! It's kind of similar to, for example, your parents! They liked each other a lot before they got together and became a family, right?"

“I see… but… am I supposed to, allowed to like a vampire that way…?”

Yeah, are they even allowed to? That was something that Yerim couldn’t answer. She was so thankful when Yeojin barged into the room, distracting them from the topic. Though she could had knocked first.

"Hey Yerim."

"Hey Yeojin. What brings you here?"

"Just wanna meet wolfie here."

The youngest held out her hand.

"Im Yeojin. And no, I’m not a normal human."

Hyejoo contemplated before shaking Yeojin's hand.

"Hyejoo."

Hyejoo said, as she retracted her hand and wiped it on her clothe. She wasn't sure if the kid had sweaty palms issues or she was playing with water before this. The bandages weren't water resistant. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Sooyoung was standing at the entrance. 

"Hey purple eyes. Time's up. Get going."

Yerim wanted to oppose, but Hyejoo nodded her head without looking at Sooyoung. She gave Yerim a quick hug before she sprang out of the window. 

"Ooo, someone has a crush." Yeojin teased and Yerim slapped her gently on the arm. Sooyoung raised her brow, but said nothing. 

Yerim got up and moved towards the older. 

"Please, can we talk?"  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Sooyoung, please... I- I kn- know you're in t-there..." _

_ She pleaded, choking out her words. Blood flowed out of her eyes and mouth. The huge paw that was suffocating her showed no signs of mercy. She was held in the air by the neck about two metres above the ground. She didn't know how she survived, but she wasn't complaining. The creature had almost ripped her apart. Keyword: almost. She had to think of something quick before she really get killed. _

_ She was well aware of her lover being a vampire, but she has werewolf blood in her too? Was it even plausible? That was the least of her worries though. She had to stop her before she goes to do more harm after she's done here. _

_ Tenuously, she touched the back of Sooyoung's paw with both of her hands, as she caressed the fur matted with blood. _

** _Hey, it's okay. Don't be afraid. I'm here. I'm always here. _ **

_ She used her remaining strength to send her thoughts to the wolf's mind, and it worked as she felt the grip on her loosened. She grinned and red was all she saw. Bloody tears clouding her vision and she was brought closer to the werewolf. Her hand cautiously approached the werewolf's face. _

** _Sooyoung, I know you are there. Don't let it control you. Don't let it scare you._ **

_ And she touches the hair, stroking it gently. _

_ She felt proud for her lover. She knew she was strong. _

_ She was dropped to the ground as the wolf started wailing in pain. She noticed how the wolf's orbs changed from red to brown to red again then back to brown again. The wolf clutched its head and made irksome but pitiful noises. Take it as having an explosive headache, literally. The other could only wish fervently that Sooyoung could overcome this obstacle, or all her efforts would be futile. _

_ The silhouette of the animal started to shrink, then whimpering became breathing. Sooyoung was back to her normal form, and she kneeled there shaking, her arms and legs supporting her weight. She got up clumsily as she ran towards the love of her life, not bothering to contain her tears even though she hated to cry. She carried her in her arms bridal style, her tears cleaning away the blood that stained her girlfriend's face. _

_ Sooyoung's heart shattered to smithereens. There were bite marks and scratches at every inch on her body that the eye could see. _

_ You did this? How could you? _

_ "I'm so, so, so sorry..." _

** _Don't be. It wasn't you. I know you'll never hurt me._ **

_ "..." _

** _Now go. Go before the humans get you. Leave me._ **

_ "No way in hell I'll leave you, Jungeun." _

** _I know you won't. I'm sorry._ **

** _I love you. _ **

"She put her under some sort of spell that made her unconscious. She woke up and she was alone. Then, she found this place."

With her back against the wall, Sooyoung refused to raise her chin up. Sure, it happened like a hundred years ago, but time no longer has an effect on her. She's still trapped in her twenty three year old body, still trapped with the sorrow and guilt that have been haunting her ever since. Part of Yerim wished that she shouldn't have asked, but her curiosity was finally satisfied. Yerim was appalled at the fact that Sooyoung was a hybrid this whole time, because she had never seen her used her other powers before. But it could be why Sooyoung was much speedier and stronger than the statistics shown in the books. And no wonder Sooyoung isn't affected by the sunlight at all. (Vampires don't always burn in the sun, most just become weaker.)

Yerim now knows why she abhors werewolves.

Haseul looked over at Sooyoung and sighed. Yerim still had a gazillion questions in her head, but she didn't know if she should ask or not. What powers did Jungeun had? Was her body found? Is there a possibility that she's alive?

"Haseul you can continue. Just gonna go get some air." Sooyoung said bitterly as she got out of the library.

Haseul turned her attention back at Yerim, whom she was sure had questions. 

"So, what powers does Jungeun possess?"

"She was a demon."

Yerim would be lying if she said she wasn't a little alarmed.

"Unlike popular beliefs, not all demons are bad.”

Yerim nodded her head. She would have to read up on them more.

She wanted to ask if she was alive, but she would've find Sooyoung long ago if she was, right?

"It must've been really hard for her..."

"It sure was. I'm glad I found her in time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yerim has a crush on Hyejoo, but does Hyejoo really has a crush on her too? Or is it something else? Who would've thought that Sooyoung is a hybrid? And I wonder how did the hellhound get to the human world...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short chapt cuz im having writer's block idaifianflak sorry

_ It was raining cats and dogs. Haseul was so glad she found shelter in the nick of time. An enormous and eerie mansion. She slammed the door shut and could finally focus on breathing. She bumped her body against the wall and slid down. She couldn't stop the tears from tumbling down. God should've let her just die from the fall. Now she was stuck with the agonizing fatigue and the lonely helplessness. _

_ Her water supply couldn't last for more than two days. It was either she finds her way out of this maze or she dehydrate herself trying. _

_ "Who's there?" _

_ Haseul wiped her tears away and stood up, ready to greet whoever else that was in the same house. But she could barely see anything. Anywhere that was further than the light from the windows could reach was pitch black. _

_ "I'm s-sorry. I n-need shelter from the rain." _

_ Footsteps echoed through the walls, and Haseul was rooted to the ground as two faint glows started to come closer. A figure walked out of the shadows, a sickeningly pale and scrawny lady with a blue and red eye approached her. The human wanted to barf when she noticed the blood stains on her mucky white evening gown. Was this how she was destined to die? Ending up in an abandoned mansion with a murderer? _

_ But the stranger had no intentions like that. She simply observed Haseul from head to toe and said coldly, _

_ "This place isn't mine anyways." _

_ The long haired lady limpered to the room on Haseul's right, and the human trailed behind. She slumped down onto a sofa covered with thick layers of dusts and stared into nothingness. Even though the stranger seemed sane, she wasn't taking any chances and kept her distance. The blood on her clothes was still a mystery to her, after all. _

_ Haseul's stomach churned and she needed something to digest. But she was so worn out so she pushed the thought of food aside. She fished out her pocket watch which told her that it was almost two in the morning. She pondered on whether to give in to her tiredness now or to wait for the other to fall asleep first. Haseul hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She sat at the corner nearest to the moonlight and focused on the lady on the sofa. _

_ An hour passed. Nobody said anything or moved. Haseul found it harder and harder to keep her eyes opened with each passing minute. _

_ And then, she drifted off to sleep. _

_ It was seven in the morning when Haseul woke up to the chirping of birds. She took a moment to look around and got reminded of what happened last night. She stretched her stiff body and yawned. The sunlight had lit up the place a lot more and it was easier to see exactly what the place was like. It was rather empty, expectedly. _

_ At the darker corner directly in front of Haseul sat the stranger she encountered yesterday, with the same aloof expression from the previous night. There was no sign of aliveness present in her eyes. Haseul felt more at ease since she had woken up still in the same world and let go of the first impression of the raven. Maybe Haseul should talk to her properly now. She crawled closer and faced sideways. _

_ "I'm Haseul." _

_ "..." _

_ "Mind telling me your name?" _

_ "..." _

_ "I'll take that as a no." _

_ "Yves. _ _ " _

_ Yves said that with so much bitterness. Silence filled up the room once again. Something told Haseul that maybe it's for the best to not continue, but there was just something about Yves that was intriguing. Why was she here? How long has she been here? And the one million dollar question, just why does she have blood on her? Haseul saved these questions for later. She figured she could casually mention them once she warmed up to her. _

_ Haseul's stomach growled. That gave her an idea. _

_ "Are you... hungry?" _

_ "Planning to starve to death." _

_ At first, Haseul thought about what her mother always said, "Food is what brings people together.", but now that obviously can't be applied here. But now her curiosity was piqued even more. What had Yves gone through for her to say something like that? Haseul looked over to the other. Yves sat really still, her manner stoic, and the emptiness in her eyes was pitiful. _

_ That's right. Pity. That was what made Haseul stay. _

_ For two days, Haseul stayed and tried everything to convince Yves to live on. Without being forceful of course, but it was like beating a dead horse. She learnt that Yves was no human, judging by how there was absolutely no water source near or in the house for someone to be alive for more than two days, and how she refused to take water from her. Why she was even trying to get someone she didn't even know out of apathy, and why did she let herself starve for two days? She could've just left and did something more useful for herself. _

_ But that's just what Haseul is. She is too selfless. _

_ Yves wasn't unemotional. She asked herself why was a random stranger doing all these for her. _

_ The third day arrived, and the last drip of water was swallowed. Her death was creeping to her even faster now. Haseul felt so dizzy and even actions like blinking was tiring her out. _

_ "Guess we'll just die here, huh." _

_ "Why are you doing this?" _

_ "I don't know. I just felt like I had to." _

_ "..." _

_ "No matter how lonely you think you are, just remember, I cared." _

_ A tear left Yves' eye. Subsequently, a sob escaped her mouth and her nose became sore. She wasn't sad, she was touched. Except for Jungeun, there was nobody else that had cared about her. And she cared for nobody but her. When Jungeun left, so did care. This human was far from Jungeun, but she cared. And a human willing to give up her life for a supernatural creature was something that she never thought was even imaginable. _

_ A pair of arms surrounded her and Yves let herself fall into the human's embrace. They sat like that for an hour with Haseul whispering comforting words and patting Yves' back gently. _

_ "Thank you." Yves said after she composed herself. Little did she realized how nice Haseul smelled, and her canine's started to extend. She had gone without blood for about two weeks now. Staying inside the abandoned mansion made the temptation much easier to resist since there wasn't anyone or anything that could help trigger her vampire nature, but now that she was this close to a human, of course her undernourished body wouldn't pass on a chance like that. Yves moved away, trying to suppress her desire. _

_ Haseul immediately noticed the vampire's discomfort. She wasn't frightened despite the fact that Yves looked like she was actually going to suck all the life out of her and ultimately kill her. In fact, she didn't mind it at all. The human pulled away her collar to expose her neck and nodded. _

_ "One condition. _

  
  
  


_ Turn me." _

"That was really depressing but really cute at the same time." Yerim remarked, and Haseul couldn't hide her blush as she pushed the younger gently. Yerim laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to find Sooyoung now."

Yerim stayed behind to read up more about Jungeun, demons in particular.

Once Haseul stepped out of the house, she regretted it. The sun was scorching hot and the light was blinding. She didn't go far when a pair of arms wrapped her from behind followed by a whisper that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Go back in. It's not good for you to be out at this time."

Sooyoung carried Haseul by holding her legs and back and ran back to the entrance of the building. She didn't use her super speed or anything. Haseul held onto her neck and squealed. Sooyoung didn't put her down even after they went in. She carried her upstairs like that, ignoring the stares from Jinsoul and Yeojin when she went past them.

"Argh, they had to do that in front of us." Yeojin stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I think they're really cute together. I wish I had a lover." Jinsoul sighed enviously.

"Er, earth to Jinsoul? Cat lady literally has heart eyes for you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind."

  
  
  


The silhouette of a rabbit descends from the glowing moon, and landed on the grassy soil on her hind paws. Her flopped ears shot up, and she sniffed the air. 

_ Humans. _

She leapt away, hoping to find a safer place. The last thing she wanted was to encounter humans. 

Her ankle tugged on a string. 

_ Oh no. _

Her tiny body splattered on the ground, and a metallic net covered underneath the fallen leaves wrapped her as the chains pulled her high up to the leaves of the trees. She sighed. This was the fifth time this had happened. Her recklessness would really cost her her life someday.

And this time, she couldn’t gnaw her way out. It’s freakin’ metal. The humans are going to be so disappointed with such a small catch.

“That’s no werewolf.”

Speak of the devil(s).

“Roast rabbit for dinner?”

“Is food all you think about, chump? We can use that bunny as bait.”

They released the chains, and the net smashed down on the dead leaves. The rabbit complained silently that they could’ve been a little bit gentler. 

The next thing she knew, the humans dragged her to an abandoned farmhouse , took her out of the net by her ears and tied her back paw to a dead tree nearby. The mob scurried into the building, and the rabbit was left out alone in the wild.

The rope they used wasn’t thick. She chewed on it for a minute, and she was freed. But she stuck around. Just for the fun of it and just because she could.

Why were the humans after a werewolf? And it wasn’t like they were armed properly to fight against a bipedal canine, they were just normal villagers. Thought the hunting-down-for-monsters days were long over.

She heard some rustling, and she fixed her eyes at the shrubs and bushes, slowly backing away from the flora. 

A shadow sprang up, and the rabbit recognized the purple glint from its eyes. It’s not hard to remember something as odd as this creature. She avoided its attack, and before she could do anything else, one of the men lassoed a metallic leash around the beast’s neck while the others rush forward to tie her paws together with more chains. The metal burned her skin, and she winced.

“Report back to headquarters. Keep an eye on her and lock her in the farmhouse.”

The rabbit, hidden from plain sight, watched the werewolf get lugged into the house while struggling to break free.

She couldn’t bear to see anyone or anything getting hurt.

So she ran. To get help.

She remembered that place. That mansion that _ she _went back to.

She turned back into her human form, and she approached the iron bars that surrounded the glowing place.

Hyunjin noticed a familiar stranger and she opened the windows to her room. She jumped out from the third storey landed on her two feet silently with ease.

“Who are you?”

“Someone’s in trouble. Please, follow me.”

There’s a whoosh, and Yerim stood behind Hyunjin.

“Aeongie, stay. I’ll go.”  
  


The vampire soared through the canopy as the rabbit darted across the ground layer with inhuman speed. 

“What’s your name?”

“Heejin.”

“Who's in trouble?”

“A werewolf. With very odd eyes. The humans locked her in an abandoned farmhouse.”

Yerim gulped. It must be Hyejoo. 

“There!”

Both of them hid themselves in the darkness, and discussed a plan. There’s only one entrance,

which meant they have to distract the humans on guard. Heejin decided to transform into a rabbit and make a ruckus, then Yerim could swoop in and enter the house. 

Their plan worked, and Yerim snuck in while the humans was distracted.

Using her night vision, the vampire finds the werewolf lying on a stack of hay, with her jaw sealed shut by a muzzle and limbs cuffed together.

Yerim removed the muzzle quickly, ignoring the pang in her chest when she saw the irritated skin the metal had caused. She proceeded to the cuffs next.

Something cold pressed against the back of her head.

“Put your hands up, or you’ll get it.”

The deep and rough voice spoke harshly, and Yerim stopped. She can’t die from a bullet through her head, at least, that’s not how a vampire dies according to her knowledge. A stake through her heart will. But then again she wasn't sure.

She stared at her hands, which was still on the cuffs.

_ Screw it _.

She raised her hands up slowly.

“Good, now-“

Her hand reached out behind and swiped the person’s hand all in one motion swiftly, and forced open all the cuffs by hand.

Olivia jumped up, and her purple eyes illuminated brightly as she stood in between the vampire and the human. The rest of the gang came rushing in with powerful torches that’s so bright it burned Yerim’s skin just a little and weapons made out of a material that’s so smooth it has a silvery shine to them. 

Silver. A werewolf’s biggest enemy.

The eldest, the one that held the gun to Yerim’s head, lets out a sinister laugh as he pointed the firearm towards Hyejoo.

“Looks like they’re receiving a dead one.”

**BAM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, yveseul is a thing. haseul likes to travel but got lost :( we all know whose the rabbit right from the beginning. i won't let anybody die don't worry lol (or will i)
> 
> 365 made me tear up :”)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fight scene incoming

A bullet through the chest. Not through fur, but through skin. Yerim's ears hurt from the booming sound of the gunshot. She collapsed onto Hyejoo, and tried her utmost to gasp for air. She choked on her breaths with blood spilling up and out of her mouth. The blood felt really hot, like someone had stuck a bunch of hot needles into her. She felt like she was set on fire. But there wasn't pain, like back when she broke her spine. Maybe it was so painful that it turned numb instantaneously. Maybe it's just a coping mechanism of the body. Still, it wasn't enjoyable.

The wolf whimpers, and tears wet Yerim's face. Yerim wanted to assure her that she was coping, but coughed out more blood instead, which was a big mistake. It was then she felt the pain from her chest. And it hurts like hell.

Hyejoo put her down, and faced her enemies.

"GET HER!" The old man hollered, and the angry mob charged towards the werewolf with their weapons.

Hyejoo pounced and slapped the old man's gun away, so she wouldn't have to worry about the silver bullets. The others tried to stab her, but only ended up getting slashed by her claws. Yerim could only watch through her blurry vision. Deja vu much?

A brute tried to pin her to the wall, but he obviously underestimated her power as she kicked him somewhere that hurts the most. Somebody else tried to crack open her skull with a metal bat, but it made her dizzy for a second at most. She turned around and gave a glare so menacing it made him drop to his knees and begged for mercy. She didn't care and welted him aside. The others tried to make a dent to her but she avoided all the attacks swiftly. When they were worn out she tackled back and hurt them like they were her preys. 

Screams of terror and dread filled the walls in the farmhouse, and Yerim felt sick. The cries of help made her guts twist and she just wanted to get the heck out of that place. It died down after Hyejoo gotten rid of the last threat. Leaving most lifeless and some weak.

But, she forgot about the leader. 

Her eyes expanded, and the substances inside rapidly climbed up to her mouth. It wasn't sour, it tasted like iron. She gagged, and out came blood. And then she saw it. A blade. Her knees got weak and she supported herself with her paw on the ground. She spun her head quivering, and her colored eyes started to fade. The malicious old man had this smug so full of arrogance and triumph that Hyejoo just wanted to end it in an exaggeratedly gruesome way just so that she could have the last laugh. 

"Eat silver, you monster."

He cackled and Yerim tried to crawl her way to Hyejoo. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down and her heart ached metaphorically and literally. She was dying in front of her, and there was no way she could get help from anywhere in time. Yerim wanted to do so many things with Hyejoo, wanted to know so many things about Hyejoo, and things are just going to end like this?

The geezer strolled past the werewolf and picked up a knife along the way. Yerim helplessly laid there and her eyes sealed shut falling into unconsciousness because the pain became intolerable. 

The man held up the knife in both of his palms, aiming for Yerim's head, flashing a smile that was pure evil.

A loud clink.

The said man collapsed, and purple was the last color he saw.

The glass above shattered, and two vampires leapt into the scene through the windows. They were surprised to see dead bodies everywhere, and even more when they saw a werewolf with glowing purple eyes staring back at them with a sword through its stomach. Sooyoung spotted a familiar brunette that was being held by the neck by the werewolf, and as fast as light, she showed up in front of the beast and pushed her against the wall. Yerim flew, and Haseul caught her before she fell.

The werewolf picked herself up and stared into the bloodshot eyes of Sooyoung with her purple ones.

"Touch her again and I will  _ fucking  _ kill you." Sooyoung raged.

The canine howled and charged towards the vampire. They fought, and Sooyoung swore that she must've grown in size and her teeth and claws were so much longer and sharper. Is she on steroids or something? Sooyoung couldn't keep up with the attacks and eventually got punched which sent her straight to the other side of the warehouse. She rolled to her side before the massive weight of her rival came crashing down. She pushed the strands of her hair to the side and blew out a heavy breath.

Sooyoung silently admitted that she was no match for the werewolf. She's going to rip her to shreds if she slipped one more time.

Sooyoung had no choice. She decided to fight fire with fire.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. It wasn't easy considering the fact that a killing machine was coming towards her in heavy footsteps, and each time the werewolf steps closer the sound of its breath gets louder, making her even more of a nervous-wreck than she initially was. Sooyoung had to focus. Had to bring out the animal that she had shunned for over a century, ironically. 

Lub-dub. Lub-dub. 

Her eyes opened, and the shade of her right iris flashes a bright neon blue.

**Behave yourself...**  
  


**Yves.**

Sooyoung's features started to become distorted, and her jaw became longer with razor sharp teeth growing out. Her body became more muscular with thick fur covering every inch of her, and her limbs morphed into paws with claws. The other werewolf was left astounded, and she stopped in her tracks, watching her rival transform into one of her kind. 

Afterwards, a heterochromia werewolf growled back at her.

Haseul had managed to stop the bleeding of Yerim's wound and she tore off her sleeve to dress it up. Yerim woken up right after and groaned in pain.

"Don't move alright? I'm going to get you out of here."

Yerim shook her head.

"H-Hyejoo..., where is-"

Yerim paused when she noticed the scene before her. Hyejoo is alive? She seems overly aggressive though, too much for someone with a sword through the abdomen. And there was another werewolf too. A Beta? No, wait, it has a blue  _ and  _ a red eye.

Yves did a backflip in the air and avoided the other's grasp. The purple eyed creature was having a hard time to even touch her, and it was losing its energy. Yves seized the opportunity and rammed her body into the other. It wasn't enough to make it fall, but it brought Yves closer to it and she punched its jaw. Three of its teeth popped out of their place and the werewolf yapped.

The lycanthrope reached out to its back and tugged on the hilt of the sword. It pulled out the blade without even recoiling. Yves gulped. The metal was tainted with warm crimson, and it wiped the blood away with its bare paws, scalding its skin in the process. But of course, it wasn't perturb. It was no different than a zombie at that point of time. Dead but kind of not. 

The hole closed itself at a speed too rapidly for a normal werewolf. The tissues and muscles collectively merged together forming new layers of cells to replace what was torn. The sword was swung towards Yves and she leaned back missing it. It was swayed at her from all directions and her feet danced as she evaded every strike gracefully. The purple eyed wolf got annoyed and its snarling got louder until it snapped and hurled the weapon splitting a hole in the wall.

It disappeared in a blink of an eye, and Yves’ breath hitched as she felt an enormous pressure crushing her neck. She underestimated its speed. Her vision was clouded, and her neck was going to snap.

The grip suddenly loosened, and both canines fell on to the floor. Yves held her neck and coughed as she inhaled the much needed air, and looked over the other wolf. There was a tranquilizer dart shot right in it’s head. 

Yves spotted light from her peripheral vision, and ascended towards the broken window when she first came in. 

_ I’m sorry, Yerim. But that, was  _ ** _not _ ** _ Hyejoo. _

The people got to work, tying the werewolf up and heaving her into a huge cage inside the back of the truck, while the medics aided to the ones still barely alive.

Somewhere nearby, concealed from the humans’ awareness, a shadow left its spot, following the truck and vehicles that was making its way out of the forest.

“I’m sorry Yerimmie, I should have went with you.” Hyunjin apologizes as she held on to Yerim’s hand, beside her bed. 

“Don’t worry Aeongie, I told you to stay put.” Yerim tried to put on her best smile, despite the pain in her chest.

The door burst open, and Sooyoung shuffled in, her neck bruised from the grip of the werewolf prior. Haseul stepped forward, checking for any other injuries, but Sooyoung reassured her.

“Are you alright?” Sooyoung asks Yerim. 

“Yes, thank you. What happened to Hyejoo?”

“That _thing_ back there was an animal. No, a beast!”

“Hey, I know you don’t like werewolves but don’t call her that…”

“Yerim, she tried to kill you.”

“Well-“

There was a clink from the window, and everyone averted their gaze towards it. 

It was a rabbit?

“Who- What in the world?” Sooyoung squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

Hyunjin lifted the window pane up, and the rabbit transformed as she hopped into the room.

“They took her underground. Some sort of secret hideout.” Heejin says.

“How do you know?” Yerim asks.

“I snuck in the truck with the wolf inside. And got kicked out before I could follow where they are keeping it.”

“Woah, who are you? And why should we trust you?” Haseul asks suspiciously, folding her arms.

“She led me to Hyejoo.” Yerim replies.

“I’m Heejin. Shapeshifter and healer.” Heejin introduces herself to the rest, bowing her head slightly.

“Huh, not many rabbit shifters nowadays…” Yeojin, who was surprisingly for this whole time, circles around the newcomer. “Wait, are you, the rabbit in the moon? Aka the jade rabbit, aka the rabbit in the folklores?”

“Erm, I guess you can say that?” Heejin shrugged.

“What’s aka?” Jinsoul whispers to Sooyoung, and she explained to her since the mermaid was still learning some of the slangs humans use.

“Not bad, all that storytelling back in the orphanage is paying off.” Yeojin mumbled to herself.

“Let’s go, let's help Hyejoo.” Yerim gets up, but winced because of her abrupt movement.

“Yerim, you almost got shot through your heart, you’re not going anywhere until you have fully recovered.” Haseul says gently but firmly.

“But…”

“I don’t think they’re doing anything to her tonight. I saw the humans left after a while.” Heejin added, which calmed Yerim down by a bit.

The room grew silent, and Heejin coughed, “I.. guess I’ll be on my way then.” 

She walked towards the window, but Hyunjin grabs her wrist. “Hey, erm, you can stay here if you have nowhere to go.”

“Really? If you guys don’t mind. It’s been a while since I slept somewhere with a bed.” Heejin beamed, Hyunjin looked back to the owner of the house and Sooyoung just sighed as she nodded her head.

Hyunjin smiles. It’s nice to have someone who’s a little bit like her in the house.

“Oh, but, I gotta go, for now. Seeya! Thanks for keeping me!” Heejin saluted before she sprinted out of the window. A rabbit landed on the grass outside before hopping towards the forest.

“She seems like a cool person. Better than the boomers here.” Yeojin casually says, earning glares from the two older vampires and Hyunjin.

“What’s a boomer?” Jinsoul asked innocently.

“Hags.” Yeojin stuck out her tongue and Hyunjin smacks her head. 

Heejin was on her way out of the forest, wary of predators and traps. The moon, a crescent tonight, was gleaming brightly amongst the clouds. She gazed up, feeling something tingling inside her. The rabbit twitched her nose, and continued her way.

The moon was telling her something. But what?

She reached the end of the forest, and the highway that led towards the city was empty, expectedly.

However, to Heejin’s luck, a car was coming to the direction to the city, and Heejin prepared herself, propelling her tiny body and landed on top of the car at the right timing. The driver heard a tiny thump, but shrugged it off.

A brunette just got off from her night shift in the convenience store. It was almost two in the morning, and the streets were dead silent. The only thing that made the deserted streets less eerie was the bright lamposts that were situated every four meters apart. But it’s not like she needed light anyway. She’s used to the darkness.

Her eyes weren’t on the path when she trips over something warm and furry when she made a turn to an alley. 

"Ouch. Damn it!" She berated and narrowed her eyes, looking at the thing that was moving under her ankles.

She saw eyes. Red glowing eyes with a fiery glint to it. 

A  _ hellhound.  _

Frost started to form around the dog’s mouth and it whimpered, taking an unliking to the new feeling. Before it could do anything else, its mouth was frozen in place. It stared at Jungeun with its huge beady eyes, feeling a little scared. She felt bad about taping its mouth shut now. It was just afraid. 

She didn't know if Hellhounds like head pats like normal dogs do, but she did it anyway. 

"Aww, look at you. You're just like any other doggie aren't you?" The canine started to wag its tail and when she moved down to its neck to give it scratches, it rolled down on its back, as if begging for more. She removed her icy spell on its jaw and enjoyed watching the Hellhound's tail wagging furiously and being so happy. Now she gets why humans like to keep dogs as pets. Sure, it’s not technically a dog, but it sure is acting like one. Close enough.

"Alright big boy. You wanna be with me from now onwards?" 

A wet but warm tongue touched her face as the canine licked and drooled all over her. 

"Okay, definitely a yes. Let's give you a name!"

She racked her brain trying to come up with a nice name.

"Furball! Firebreath! Flare! Spark!" 

The canine didn't seem to respond to any of them.

“Hey, is that a cut on your lip?"

The dog stuck out its tongue and panted, moving its tail sideways again.

"Er... Lip?"

It barked. 

"Well, Lip it is! Odd name choice, but as long as you like it."

_ Why the hell is a hellhound here? _

She gently petted her new companion, and wondered how did it trespass into this world.

“Jungeun!” A familiar voice broke her out of her trance.

“Heejin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungeun's not your typical demon, that's all I'll say for now  
also, do you guys prefer shorter chapters or longer chapters? you can comment down below or go to my twitter @blastintoorbit to vote on my poll  
anyways, school will be starting soon for me, so updates are going to be real slow now.
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/blastintoorbit


	7. Chapter 7

Heejin carefully made her way towards the demon, well aware of a big canine that was right beside her friend. It might be her pet, but it also might just want to bite her head off. 

Lip sat down, his head tilting to the left, his left ear flopped down. 

“Hey, I came here to tell you something. I’m kinda living in the mansion now.” Heejin says, putting her hands behind her back as she avoided eye contact.

“Wow, did you find yourself some sugar-“

“No! Oh my god, Jungeun.  _ Her  _ mansion.”

“...oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh. _ ” 

“So, what you’re trying to say is…?”

“Ah, the moon is telling me something. There’s something back in the mansion, I have no idea what, but I want to find out. Maybe you can help me!” Heejin’s eyes sparkled, and Jungeun hates it when she uses her puppy eyes.

Lip’s nose went forward to take a whiff of the newcomer, and thank goodness for Heejin’s reflexes because he tried to take a bite off her fingers. 

“Keep your pet under control here.” Heejin complained before crossing her arms.

“Excuse me? Look, she is living there and you want me to meet her after making her believe that I’m long dead?” Jungeun scoffs in disbelief.

“Aw c'mon, you miss her don’t you? Plus, doesn’t she deserve to know that you’re still alive and well?” 

“She has someone new, Heej.”

“Pleaseeeeee, if you don’t want to see her you don’t have to, just help me?”

Jungeun covered half of her face with her palm. Once Heejin has a goal, she won’t back out at anytime. She nodded subtly, and Heejin hopped up and down just like a bunny, lifting her fist up in the air.

“Alright, meet me near there before dawn. Catch you later!” With that, the younger ran off, and Jungeun just shook her head. She might be already regretting agreeing to it.

Lip peeked at his new owner, his tongue sticking out. And did he just nodded his head? And those darn puppy eyes again. Deep down, Jungeun couldn't resist cute things, no matter how much she says she hates them.

Jungeun blends in easily with humans, and you wouldn’t even know she’s a creature that you were taught to be against 

A demon. That's what she is. No, she's not evil, she’s pretty much the opposite of that, let alone a threat to humanity. Can they please stop portraying demons like that in shows and movies and books? Demons don't always have bad intentions. Because of the stereotype, she had to hide her identity. She did it well. Even after hundreds of years later. She refrained from forming any sort of bond with the majority, and shut off any mortal that tried to get to know her more. She doesn't want anyone to find out who she really is. The consequences will be dire if a human finds out.

Loneliness is always unavoidable, so she’s glad that she found a companion today.

And she’s grateful that she met Heejin as well.

She owed the younger her life, so she couldn’t turn down a favor from her now, right?

  
  


Jungeun arrived at the edge of the city, the forest right in front of her and Lip.

Jungeun planted a step forward, holding back when she heard Lip’s whimpers. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Jungeun asked. Lip cowered and his eyes were fearful. 

“It’s okay, I got you.” Jungeun gestured him to follow, and he did, taking timid steps.

When they reached a clearing near the said place, a rabbit rushing towards them transformed and Heejin threw herself towards Jungeun. 

“You really came! Thought you will chicken out.” Jungeun scoffed and shoved Heejin away lightly, the younger grinning like an idiot.

“So what do you want me to do?” Jungeun folded her arms, and Heejin told her to follow her in. Lip was told to stay put, though he was reluctant to do so.

“Okay, you have to walk really really really quietly, there’s three vampires here with hypersensitive ears. Oh, and a feline shapeshifter.” Heejin warned, and she entered the already opened door. Jungeun gulped.

They passed by the hallway, went down the spiral steps at the other end, and Jungeun wished she could just jump down instead of climbing the stairs, but that will just attract unwanted attention.

When they reached the end after what felt like eons, the gloomy area lit up automatically, and Jungeun realized that they were in some sort of library.

**Are we reading books or something? ** Jungeun sent a message telepathically.

**Kind of. Just one though. Wait here for a minute. ** Heejin turned into her animal, and leapt towards the right end of the whole place.

There was a shelf about two meters above fixed to the wall, with books in a disarray, some lying down, some on top of one another, and some standing upright. The books all had similar spines that are coated with a silvery material.

With a powerful jump, Heejin landed on the shelf without sound.

Heejin pushes all but two books to the side, and arranged one book upright and laid the other face down at the foot of the standing one. 

She rearranged all sixteen books, and Jungeun just stood at her spot, clueless about what the heck Heejin was doing. 

Heejin dropped herself from the shelf, and dusted away the dust that settled in her white fur.

**Why do you do that for? **

**It’ll explain itself in three, two, one. **

Jungeun saw the wooden slab underneath the rabbit started to shift into the wall by itself, and when it stopped Heejin reached her petite body into the new opening, and raised up a hidden book. 

Jungeun’s eye remained wide and she slipped across the place, astonished by the unpredicted phenomenon.

The rabbit hopped over the hole, and transformed back to reach Jungeun’s eye level. Jungeun wiped away the accumulated dirt and grime on the cover, despite being a clean freak who will usually be disgusted by even a speck of dust.

“Loona…” Jungeun read, and lifted her head up.

The books that have been rearranged spelt the same word as the book’s title.

**The moon guided me. But I can’t read the content inside other than the title ? And you’re like, four hundred years old, so I figured maybe you can decipher it. ** Heejin disassembled the books, and the wooden slab slipped back in place. 

Heejin tugged on Jungeun’s wrist, and led them out of the library and then the house. 

Lip welcomed then back with furious tail wags and a tongue out. Jungeun gave him a good scrub on his head and both humanoids sat down on the grass.

“Why don’t you tell them? They live there?” Jungeun asked while she skimmed through the book.

“The moon says not to. Yet.” Heejin plucked the weed growing out the soil.

“The moon can talk?” 

“Something like that?”

“This language is practically extinct. I can't read it all. It stated about something that the moon and earth used to be closer to each other.”

“Huh. Interesting. So they used to be buddies?”

“What? No I meant the distance, not- oh. Well, here says that the moon gave the earth a gift, or something.”

“Oh so the earth can talk too?” 

“It’s probably just some story that humans made up.”

“Well, nowadays, many believe I’m a part of fiction. When I’m very real. I bet the humans experienced something way back in the past and that’s why this book exist in the first place.”

Jungeun stayed silent, picking up a point there. Something must have inspired the author to write this, real life events or not.

Heejin’s ears picked up a faint voice. She spun her head back to the mansion, when the entrance unlocked and opened.

“... can’t find her. She’s not in her room.” It was the cat girl. 

“Hey, I need to go. Go if you don’t want to expose yourself. Take the book with you.” Heejin waved and climbed out of the bush.

“Good morning! Was doing some laps! Let’s go!” Heejin revealed herself, greeting loudly and energetically.

Sooyoung’s and Hyunjin’s shoulders relaxed, relieved that the newcomer didn’t sneak away and held on to her words.

“Aw, can’t I come?” Yeojin pouted, her arms crossed behind her head.

“Stay out of trouble, kid.” Hyunjin exhorted, closing the door. 

The trio set off, and Yeojin just watched from the window, huffing. She yanked the door opened again, as she watched the sun from the east, bringing rise to dawn. She kicked a pebble out of her way, boredom and the urgeness to do anything building inside her.

There was a rustle. Yeojin snapped her head to the left, and saw a paw of an animal seeping into the shrubs. She looked a little more up, and saw someone climbing on top of that animal. They seem to not notice that Yeojin was watching their every move. 

They disappeared into the forest pretty quickly, and Yeojin smirked. She created a small tornado to ride on, and she flies upwards the orange sky. She tracked her target, and followed them. 

As the first rays struck everywhere, Yeojin got a better picture of what she was getting herself into. A lady, dressed in a red blouse, tucked in neatly with long black pants (like the red butterfly stage outfits? Correct me if they are not called blouses.) on top of a large dog. Yeojin’s pretty sure dogs are not meant for riding on though, no matter how big they are, adults are never seen riding one, but the canine appears to be really strong, especially carrying a grown adult on its back and still able to sprint at full speed. 

About ten minutes later, they stopped, and Yeojin descended and hid herself behind a tree. Lip quenched his thirst by drinking the river water, and Jungeun paced around, flipping through the book, hopefully finding something that she can understand.

Yeojin froze in her place when she felt something cold and heavy and scaly on her foot.

_ A damn python!  _

Yeojin tried to shake it off, but it’s coiling real tightly around her ankle. She sighed as she grabbed the snake’s neck, its scale started to sizzle and the snake hissed. Its body loosened, and Yeojin flung it aside.

Lip picked up something with his nose. It smelt tasty. He followed the scent, and Jungeun shut the book when she noticed the hellhound wander somewhere else.

Lip started to bark, and Yeojin cursed to herself. 

“Who’s there?”

She raised both arms up, turning around.

“Was just passing by.” Yeojin said with a straight face.

“What’s a kid doing in the forest?”

“I can-”

“WATCH OUT!”

From her peripheral vision, Yeojin saw the same green python launching towards her head with its mouth wide open. With a quick swing of her arm, she clenched the snake’s jaw shut, then thrusting her palm to the creature, a great gush of flame being struck out. She released the snake and the poor toasted animal slithered away, finally learning its lesson.

Yeojin brought her attention back to the stranger and the dog. Lip enjoyed that show but Jungeun didn’t know whether to be in awe or in shock.

“Guess that explained itself.” Yeojin stepped out of the leaves awkwardly.

She tried to move towards them, but she halted. Her feet felt cold and she looked down, finding out that her feet were frozen in place, ice and all.

“Are you a demon?” Jungeun questioned, in a ready-to-fight position.

“First of all, no. I’m an elemental bender. Secondly, did you just ice bend?? Because you got to teach me how!”

Jungeun’s posture straightened, and side eyed Lip. The hellhound nodded, its tongue out.

Before Jungeun could help the younger out, Yeojin had already thawed the ice. Lip went forward, and circled around her. Jungeun shrugged before approaching Yeojin as well.

…

“Basically you’re like the avatar.”

“I’m far from that. Humans may seem like they worship the avatar but I know I’m just someone that they fear.”

“And some of them worship god because they fear damnation.”

Yeojin lets out a small chuckle and Jungeun smiles. 

“I like to think that ice is a very special element.”

“Why?”

“Ice is basically frozen water. Ice can be so cold it burns. Ice can be solid just like the earth.”

“Huh, now that I think about it, makes a lot of sense…”

“Right?”

“How do you become an ice demon though?”

“Just like any other demon, I became a fallen angel, banished to hell for questioning his authority, and also having philosophical differences. Basically, while he does instil great values into people, sometimes his teachings can be pretty forceful. And I don’t like that part of him. So I fell from grace, but I wasn’t mad at him or anything, therefore I didn’t become the typical hot headed demons. But since I was very different from the ones in hell, I wasn’t welcomed. And that’s how I ended up here, in the human realm!”

“Sounds pretty rough...”

“That happened like a few hundred years ago, I don’t remember much. I don’t know if they have become more accepting.”

“Why don’t you go back?” Yeojin suggested, and Lip barked, as if saying, ‘Yeah, why not?’

Jungeun didn’t answer. There was something, someone, keeping her here for all these years.

Maybe it’s finally time to let it all go.

“Maybe I should. How did you get up here, Lip?” Jungeun didn’t expect Lip to actually show her the way. The canine poked her legs with its snout and urged her to go forward, before taking the lead. 

“Oh, can I come?” Yeojin asked hopefully.

“Won’t they get worried?”

“I’m like eighteen. Not eight. Let’s go!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t intend to update this exactly a year later but here we are. i’m not sure where this is going, and i don’t know if anyone will be interested in this. please comment if you do want me to continue this story! if not this will be on an indefinite hiatus.


End file.
